The Life of Renesmee Cullen Series
by Courtney Murdoch
Summary: The Life of Renesmee Cullen series when completed will hold a complete account of Renesmee's teen years. She will go through more than anyother girl and face difficult choices. Will she marry Jacob? Find out as you read the series.


A Stranger in Forks!

I briskly walked down the dark, abandoned street. I had no idea what was going to happen; Jacob had told me to meet him here. Then I heard a blood curdling scream from behind me. I swung round in one fluid movement to see what had happened. A tall, pale man slinked out of the side door of a darkened house. I blinked and he was gone. The one thing I remembered about his appearance was his blood red eyes and that told me all I needed to know.

Before I knew it my legs were carrying me at a tremendous pace home. I took a shortcut through the forest, a green blur surrounding me. Then suddenly I arrived on the drive of the house. _Dad come out here it's me Renesmee I need your help!_ I thought. Dad raced out of the front door and lowered himself into a crouch and a hiss escaped his lips. I turned around and there he was.

_Who is that Dad?_ I thought quickly. Dad stood up. He must have heard the stranger's thoughts.

"Just a traveller, that's all" He replied. I gave a long sigh of relief.

"I'm ever so sorry if I scared you. My name's Alex, what's yours?" He had an smooth English aristocratic accent.

"Renesmee, nice to meet you" I said coolly, not letting on the fact that I'd been scared of him a few minutes ago. I was still unsure of him and I wasn't going to let my guard down now. Grandma let him in, but I still kept my eyes on him. If he put one toe out of line I'd be the one to pin him down.

Alex was nice and friendly all evening. He even sat down and joined in with Family Game Night. We played Monopoly, Connect Four, Pictionary and Word Up. Then he even watched the whole of The Simpsons first series with me, even though you could tell he'd seen the whole thing before. It turned out that he was just out on a hunting trip when I crossed his path and he'd only followed me because of my interesting scent. He hadn't intended to frighten me. I only believed him as Dad could read his thoughts and he would be able to tell if he was lying.

"Right Renesmee, time to go home" Mum said much later at 11o'clock.

"Ok, Mum" I yawned. Alex looked at me puzzled. He cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what Renesmee is" He asked politely. Dad paused and Mum froze. Grandpa cleared his throat.

"Before Bella was a vampire she somehow ended up pregnant with Renesmee. It

Was unlike a human pregnancy. It only lasted one month and Renesmee still grows quite quickly. She has a high-speed heart rate and has super-human strength and speed. She is also pretty much like an ordinary girl her age, her hair grows and she has just hit puberty. So we don't know what to expect" He then sat down. Grandpa didn't need to bring the fact that I'm changing just like any other girl onto the conversation. I was bright crimson. Mum looked over and winked as if she knew what was going on inside my head. Dad nodded at me. I hate it when he looks at my thoughts without my permission. I zipped home before Mum and Dad (I could outrun them any day) and went to bed in a huff.

The next day I awoke with a start. Alex was sat on my bright pink bean bag watching me inquisitively. _Dad get here, NOW!_ I quickly thought. Before I knew it Dad was stepping through the door in his blue and white pyjamas. His lips curled around his teeth and he let out a protective growl. Alex put his hands up as if to surrender. My eyes were on Dad, who by the looks of it was scanning Alex's thoughts. Finally he stopped growling and stepped forward. Testing Alex's honesty he asked.

"Why are you here?" There was silence.

"Just to see if it was true that she can sleep" He replied without a single stutter. He must have told the truth as Dad didn't attack him.

"You do know this is private property. And that sneaking into a young girl's room makes you seem like a pervert, right?"

"Yes, I'm ever so sorry. I'm just so curious" Mum walked in and her jaw dropped. Dad explained about what had happened and about Alex's total honesty to us. Then she turned to face Alex.

"Well, why don't you come and have a warm cup of blood in the living room?" He smiled.

"Yes please. You have been so hospitable to me even though I trespassed on your property. Thank you"

Dad and Alex exited. And Mum stayed behind. She took a sharp breath.

"Have you started having sexual feelings towards Jacob?" She said timidly. Disgusted I said

"No, urrgh! Mum honestly!" She left the room. Trust me if Mum could blush she would've been bright red.


End file.
